


Teeth

by Wandanat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blood and Injury, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Wanda Maximoff, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandanat/pseuds/Wandanat
Summary: Losing her brother did nothing to endear Wanda Maximoff to Natasha Romanoff.Sure, she felt something akin to a twinge of sympathy when she saw Wanda's haunted, puffy eyes each morning in the kitchen, but that was about the extent of it. When these feelings did prickle at her conscience, she shut them out forcefully and willed herself to remember what pain Wanda was capable of inflicing. Natasha relieved the horrors of her past much more frequently now due to the manipulation of her mind at the hands of the little witch and that was not something she could forgive or forget.ORNatasha and Wanda both have issues and they help each other figure them out.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 50
Kudos: 109





	1. Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so apologies if it sucks! I've been inspired to write some ScarletWidow after making my way through all the stories on here with this ship. There doesn't seem to be too much content with these two and they are quite an unusual ship, so I thought I'd try and add to the community. 
> 
> I've got not beta reader but I'm hoping grammatical errors aren't too bad! I am hoping to update as quickly as possible.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! I've got a vague idea of where the story is going but I'm mostly just making it up as I go along.
> 
> This first chapter is more of a Natasha character study with little/no dialogue. Also no Wandanat in the first chapter. I just wanted to set up Nats POV/feelings and also address the Bruce Banner situation as it annoyed me in movies! 
> 
> From chapter two there will be much more dialogue/descriptions and of course Wanda and Nat interaction. I'm considering switching the POV of each chapter between Wanda and Nat. 
> 
> This will be a slowish burn along with some angst but a happy ending. 
> 
> Character death only refers to Pietro. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Losing her brother did nothing to endear Wanda Maximoff to Natasha Romanoff. 

Sure, she felt something akin to a twinge of sympathy when she saw Wanda's haunted, puffy eyes each morning in the kitchen, but that was about the extent of it. When these feelings did prickle at her conscience, she shut them out forcefully and willed herself to remember what pain Wanda was capable of inflicing. Natasha relieved the horrors of her past much more frequently now due to the manipulation of her mind at the hands of the little witch and that was not something she could forgive or forget. 

So no, Natasha was never going to drop her barriers around Wanda or even comfort her, but being civil was something she could manage. 

Her training ensured that any emotion, even those she couldn't name anymore, could be locked away and forced into tidy compartments in her head. Natasha's mind was an organised, complex database that allowed her to carry out her work with maximum efficiency and minimum complications. 

Her relationships with the team were neat and one-sided. She cared for them all and would die for them if necessary; she offered advice and support and protected them fiercely but would still never unleash her own inner turmoil on them. Natasha would never allow herself to become that vulnerable again, would never allow herself to be pitied or for anyone to see the monster she really is. 

Bruce Banner was another matter all together. 

They had all unexpectedly turned up at the Barton's farm, taking refuge after being mentally tortured by Ultron's circus twins and Natasha couldn't keep her stony facade in check. She felt a rush of gratitude and watmth when she saw Laura and the kids which quickly disintegrated as soon as she was alone. Sitting in her allocated room she collapsed to the floor, rocking herself back and forth as her tears fell to the ground. Images conjured by Wanda's red tendrils flashed through her mind at an alarming rate. Snow. Blood. Handcuffs. A gun pointed at a man, a woman, a child. An operating table. Ballet shoes. Blood. Madame B. "You are made of marble". She heard gunshots and screaming, felt her finger squeeze the trigger and watched the bullet tear through her first victim. Natasha was 10 at the time, her victim 8. 

She choked out a muffled sob and wrapped her arms around herself, drawing blood on her arms where her manicured nails had dug in. 

10 minutes was all she allowed herself to grieve for those she killed, for herself, for the life she never had and the harrowing choices she had made. Even with her mind clouded in anguish and pain she had the mental presence to pull herself back. To lock it all away and throw away the key. She could not be broken, she could not be fazed, she could not be affected. "Natlia" she chanted over and over in her mind like a prayer. I am made of marble. 

She saw Bruce coming out of the shower and smiled softly at him. He was everything she was and everything she was not. He was a monster too. He had killed and maimed indiscriminately. But he was kind and caring and capable of true human emotion. He was capable of love. Bruce and The Hulk were easily distinguished, Natasha and Natalia were blurred together as one.

Natasha could feel the shame and remorse radiate off him in waves and she was struck with a desire to connect with this monster; this man that may be able to see past her facade and help her confess her sins. 

In hindsight, Natasha was never particularly attracted to Bruce. 

She saw her own regret and disgust at herself reflecting in him and naively thought they could run away together and atone for their wrongdoing. She gravitated towards Bruce because she instinctively knew he wanted to run and she knew herself well enough to know she couldn't do that alone. Bruce was her friend and colleague and she cared for him, but she didn't love him or have romantic feelings for him. Natasha saw her salvation in Bruce. Two monsters, unable to have children, unnatural killers, alone in the world together. It was almost poetic for a minute. 

Natasha wasn't sure she'd genuinely had feelings for another human being before. From a tender age she had been taught to seduce and use sex as a means to an end; for information, for power, even for pleasure but never for love. Natasha knew she wasn't capable of love, she often pondered in the darkness whether she was born that way or whether the red room molded her like that. She was content with never knowing the answer to that particular question. 

The closest she could ever get to love were the Avengers. She realised after Sokovia that the Avengers were her salvation. Perhaps they would be Wanda's too. 

It had been two weeks since the events of Sokovia and the team had mostly welcomed Wanda with open arms. Steve and Clint pestered her about eating and tried to encourage her to spend time with the group. Sam was always around with a one liner and a wink to try and raise a smile from the grieving girl. Tony, understandably, gave her a wide berth due to him being indirectly responsible for her parents untimely death. Vision seemed to bring Wanda the most comfort, quietly conversing with her and mummering profound words of wisdom into her ear. 

For the most part, Wanda stayed in her room which suited Nat down to the ground. She very rarely ate in the communal area and when she did she would hover on the outskirts of the group, eyes cast down and hands wringing together, waves off anxiety and sadness rolling off her. Her grief was palpable and the girl seemed lost, empty. 

Wanda's anxiety seemed to increase whenever Natasha was in range. She could feel the girl's eyes follow her around the room, a desperate apology always on the tip of her tongue. Natasha had no desire for apologies; the damage had been done. She would accept Wanda and her powers as part of the team, part of the Avengers even but nothing more. They would work together, fight together and live together, Natasha knew she had no power to change this. She trusted Steve's judgement and had to admit that the little witch had been invaluable in Sokovia, despite the fact the twins were inadvertently responsible for the destruction caused there, and if she could be trusted then Wanda would be an asset to them. As long as she kept her distance from Natasha then the fragile civilty would remain


	2. Fight so dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Had enough for today Maximoff?" Natasha smirked watching the frustration in Wanda's stormy blue eyes. So easy to read she thought to herself.
> 
> Natasha rolled off her student and leapt to her feet with a feline like grace, still awaiting an answer.
> 
> "No, I can keep going. I want to learn" Wanda said with a steely determination, taking her stance once again. Her anger could be seen from a distance, bubbling beneath the surface.
> 
> "You have to study your opponent, anticipate their actions. Never completely commit yourself to an attack because that's how you get taken down" Natasha gestured to the mats with her hand
> 
> OR
> 
> Natasha gives Wanda some hand-to-hand training

Natasha sighed and wrapped her hands tighter around her steaming coffee mug. 

Mornings in the compound were her favourite, the calm serenity was something she always enjoyed. Her routine was always the same when they weren't fighting to save the world; she would wake early, take her morning run, shower and make coffee. This hour of peace before the boys woke was something she treasured. 

"Romanoff" 

"Morning Rogers, I'm about to make pancakes, you want some?" 

Steve flashed his boy scout smile and poured himself a coffee. Taking a seat on at the island he studied Natasha, a question obviously on the tip of his tongue. 

"Sure, thanks" 

Natasha felt safer when Steve was around. His blonde hair still sleep tousled, his super solider muscles straining against his plain grey t-shirt, ocean blue eyes shining with warmth when he greeted her. Steve had a knack of grounding her, making her feel like she could be trusted, that she could be good like him. However, like most people, Steve was an open book to her and the gentle smile he was giving her betrayed his intentions. Natasha knew she was either about to be psyco-analysed by Captain America or asked to perform a task she really didn't want to do. 

"Spit it out Steve, I know there's something" 

The kitchen began to fill with aroma of pancakes as the first one started to brown in the pan and Steve sniffed appreciatively. 

He sighed and began chopping strawberries and bananas. 

"Wanda's training begins shortly" he stated, giving her a glance. 

Natasha shrugged, not willing to dignify the statement with a response. 

"Cinnamon?" She asked as Steve nodded his head and she began to plate up his stack. 

"I could really do with some support on her hand to hand combat. Sure, she's powerful with her magic, but I need her to be able to physically defend herself if her powers were to become compromised. It will help her confidence too and her ability to control her emotions." He explained in a flat voice, trying not to shrink under Natasha's glare. 

Natasha knew exactly where this was going, she nodded and remained silent. 

"Will you train her? Please? You're similar sizes and you can teach her quicker than I can. I think I'll be too soft on her, I don't think you'll have that problem" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

She shovelled a fork full of pancakes into her mouth, allowing herself to appreciate the sweetness of the strawberries as she collected her thoughts. 

"You always have a choice Nat. But this would be beneficial to the whole team going forward and who knows, maybe you can work through some issues as you go" 

Natasha chuckled at that, a deep and raspy sound. Steve was more subtle than Tony for sure, but that didn't mean he was subtle. 

"I'll talk to her later and we can work out a training schedule. You owe me Rogers." Natasha’s emerald Green eyes met Steve's blue ones and he grinned. 

"Thanks Nat, I do owe you" he said, smirking. 

Thankfully the discussion came to an abrupt end as a loud raucous approached from the corridor. Natasha was able to identify an individual's footsteps instantly, however her espionage skills weren't required this morning as she heard Clint and Sam laughing loudly. The appearance of Wanda in the kitchen though did slightly surprise her. She was wearing a giant hoodie (presumably Steve’s) that drowned her small frame and almost covered her black spandex shorts. Natasha observed her covertly as she continued to cook pancakes for the group. She was barefoot and seemed to make herself appear even smaller than she was, her long dark hair framing a pale and tired face, her blue eyes wide and dull. Wanda fiddled with the multitude of rings on her fingers, twisting them round and round as Clint slung an arm around her shoulder. Natasha watched the scene unfold as Wanda tensed from the physical contact, however within seconds she had relaxed and her shoulders dropped, leaning slightly into Clint. 

"Kid, you need to try these pancakes!" Clint announced as he waltz over to where Natasha was still cooking. 

"I'm not hungry but thank you" Wanda’s heavily accented drawl washed over Natasha. Quiet and polite. 

"But Nat's pancakes are famous! C'mon, we have fruit, yoghurt, maple syrup, cinnamon. You've gotta try them!" 

Wanda met Natasha's eyes for a split second, and Natasha raised her eyebrow in an unspoken challenge. 

"OK, if that’s alright?" She questioned, looking between Nat and Clint like a deer stuck in the headlights. 

Natasha sighed and began to plate Wanda some pancakes up. She knew she could be petty and torture the girl a little more, but there was just no need. 

"C'mere" Nat said softly holding out the plate. Wanda scurried across to her and took the food, sitting down between Clint and Steve. 

"Thank you agent Romanoff" she murmured quietly, unwilling to make eye contact with the Russian Spy. 

"Natasha will be fine" she said shortly, looking the Sokovian girl over once again. She noticed a small smile creep onto the girls face, unsure if it was the pancakes or Natasha’s offer to use her first name. Natasha didn't particularly care. 

"Natasha" Wanda said, wrapping her accent around the name like a caress, trying out the word on her lips. 

Wanda finished her pancakes slowly, pushing the cooked batter around the plate, mopping up the syrup as she went. 

"Told ya they were good kid!" Clint exclaimed through a mouthful of pancake. 

"Stop calling me kid!" Wanda muttered, lightly punching him in the arm. 

"You are a kid! How old are you? 17? 18?" 

"20. We'll be 21 in June" Natasha caught the slip first and noted the unspilt tears in Wanda's eyes when she realised her brother would never make 21. 

Natasha felt her conscience prickle again, she felt her heart constrict a little for the pain Wanda was experiencing. Losing someone you loved was extremely difficult, but losing the other half of your soul must be incapacitating. 

"Maximoff, come with me, I need to discuss something with you". Natasha said calmly, gesturing to the balcony with her head. Wanda rose, almost in a trace like state, obeying Natasha's command instantly. 

"W-what do you need to discuss with me Agent Romanoff?" 

"Natasha" 

Wanda huffed and leant against the cool metal of the balcony. The warm spring breeze flowed through her hair and rustled the trees below. 

"Cap has requested that we commence hand to hand training. Ah- don't interrupt me. I appreciate your abilities are unparalleled, but we must ensure you are able to defend yourself if your powers fail you. You need to learn to control your emotions and in turn you will have more control over your magic. Currently, your powers seem to react to extremely emotional circumstances and we need to rein that in, comprende?" Natasha was frustrated at the attempted interruption, but it didn't show on her perfectly schooled features. She was doing Wanda a huge service by agreeing to this, placing herself in a vulnerable position with a Witch who knew more about her than anyone in her life. 

"I understand. When?" Wanda asked timidly. Natasha was sure she saw a spark of fire in the taller woman's eyes at the way she had been addressed, but it died down as soon as it had appeared. 

"Tomorrow. 7am, eat something light for breakfast and wear something comfortable" Natasha spun on her heel and left Wanda on the balcony, gazing out at the vast grounds of the compound. 

"3 minutes late, 3 mile run. Go" Natasha smirked at Wanda's outraged face. Her pale cheeks started to glow pink as she spluttered indignantly. 

"I didn't realise you would be so......" Wanda trailed off. 

"So?" Natasha probed, her eyes glinting, enjoying the how uncomfortable and flustered the Maximoff girl was becoming. 

"Strict" She mumbled, suddenly very concerned with her own feet. 

" You didn't? Huh." Natasha said in a sickly sweet voice, raising her trademark eyebrow with a finger pressed to her mouth, pretending to ponder Wanda's comments. 

She leaned in close to Wanda, pressing her cherry red lips to the younger girls ear and noticed Wanda's sharp intake of breath. 

"You've seen nothing yet. Now run" She whispered. Wanda didn't argue and made off at a brisk pace, her slim toned legs flexing underneath her skin tight Nike shorts. Natasha wondered who had taken the young witch shopping, presumably she didn't have Nike clothing and sports bras in her Hydra cell. 

Natasha guessed she had around 30 minutes before the girl returned from her run, assuming she could manage a ten minute mile. Natasha could run a four minute mile. 

She began to stretch, limbering her body up and took a few practiced swings at the nearby punch bag. Natasha was light on her feet, silent, as she bounced on her toes and struck the leather with precision. 

"Grab a drink, stretch and then head over to the mats" Natasha instructed Wanda as soon as she saw her slowly jog back into the gym. Her forehead sporting tiny beads of sweat and her long dark hair now gathered into a high pony tail on her head. 

Natasha tilted her head and once again cast her eyes over her new trainee. She seemed to be in good shape; a taut, milky expanse of abdomen was visible below the sports bra she wore, her back and arm muscles apparent as she stretched. 

Wanda walked shyly over to the mats awaiting her next instruction from her mentor. Natasha preferred it like this, keeping Wanda on edge and nervous ensured she always had the upper hand. Obviously, she would always have the upper hand physically but Natasha felt she needed a mental edge when it came to the little witch, for her own sanity. She didn't fear Wanda, but she feared the memories her powers could unlock and that made Natasha feel vulnerable and unbalanced.  
She would give Wanda all the information and guidance she needed to become a fierce fighter, but she would not sacrifice any part of herself to achieve this. 

"Basic fighting stance. Feet apart, non dominant food forwards." Natasha circled Wanda with her arms linked behind her back, assessing the brunettes stance. She came to a stop in front of Wanda and took her own position. 

"Let's see what you've got little witch" 

Wanda frowned at the nickname and stepped towards the red head, her eyes glancing to Natasha's left. Before Wanda could make her move, the shorter woman had grasped her shoulder with a firm hand, sweeping her legs from under her in one fluid motion. Wanda hit the mats with a loud thud and coughed out a shaky breath. She glanced at Natasha and quickly understood there wouldn't be an outstretched hand to help her up. Standing up, Wanda assumed her defensive position again. 

"Your feet need to be further apart. Think of them as roots that will keep you grounded. If you have a well balanced stance, you will be much harder to take down" Natasha explained quietly, coming to stand behind Wanda, her mouth just above the girl's shoulder. She placed her right foot between Wanda's legs and widened her stance, noting how her trainee's breath hitched when they touched. Natasha was trained to notice any subtle changes in the way a person responded to her and she easily recognised the fear she inspired in Wanda. She allowed herself to enjoy it, briefly, feeling the scales had been balanced somewhat. She brought Wanda's hands up gently into a more suitable position and adjusted her hips slightly. 

"Keep your stomach tensed. Your arms up protecting your face. We will work on advanced skills as you progress, but for now try to not get taken down and limit damage. You come at me this time, I'll wait" 

Wanda adjusted and looked Natasha in the eye. She steadied herself and took a deep breath. 

Wanda hurled herself at Natasha and managed to clinch her waist with both arms in a heroic attempt to take her down. The Spy anticipated the sloppy, aggressive movement and shifted her weight at the last minute, using her arms to twist the young Sokovian off balance. With ease Natasha swept her legs again and brought Wanda to the ground, pinning her arms above her head and keeping her hips trapped between her thighs. 

Wanda struggled beneath her and tried to free herself to no avail. She panted as she tried to catch her breath, Natasha’s full weight still on top of her. 

Nat felt herself becoming aware of the woman's body beneath her; she flicked her eyes to Wanda's full chest as she struggled for breath, a sheen of sweat covering her milky skin, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

Natasha didn't pay much attention to beautiful people, she knew better than anyone that often the prettiest faces had the most to hide. She had slept with multiple nameless men and women all in the name of Russia and none had left their impression on her. But in that brief second she recognised that Wanda was truly beautiful. With no makeup, hair unkempt in a haphazard pony tail and sweat soaked clothes, Wanda Maximoff could probably tempt most people. Luckily, Natasha Romanoff was not most people. 

"Had enough for today Maximoff?" Natasha smirked watching the frustration in Wanda's stormy blue eyes. So easy to read she thought to herself. 

Natasha rolled off her student and leapt to her feet with a feline like grace, still awaiting an answer. 

"No, I can keep going. I want to learn" Wanda said with a steely determination, taking her stance once again. Her anger could be seen from a distance, bubbling beneath the surface. 

"You have to study your opponent, anticipate their actions. Never completely commit yourself to an attack because that's how you get taken down" Natasha gestured to the mats with her hand. 

"This time, I will not go easy on you. You advance from your position and initiate the attack. Your only goal is to not let me take you down. Because if I do, it will hurt. Go" 

Wanda advanced slowly this time, feinting left and right, trying to anticipate the Black Widow's first move. She moved forwards, keeping her arms tight to her body and attempted to grapple with her teacher. Natasha twisted Wanda's right arm behind her back, applying upwards pressure to the point of her elbow until she was squirming. 

"You give?" She asked arrogantly. 

In response Wanda hooked her foot behind Natasha's leg, trying to the her down. Being the experienced fighter she is, Natasha anticipated the move and allowed her leg to be swept from under her, falling backwards onto the mat and taking Wanda down with her. She threw her legs around Wanda's waist and tightened her hold, the brunette unable to move on top of her. Natasha moved an arm around Wanda's throat, the girl's neck resting in the crook of her elbow. Wanda's free hands pulled at the arm wildly, inadvertently leaving herself open to a further assault. Natasha landed a short, sharp jab to Wanda's side and took the opportunity to roll on top of her once again. 

" I told you it would hurt" She jibed, rolling off Wanda who was wincing in pain and clearly winded from the blow. 

Glancing back, she felt a coldness settle in the pit of her stomach as she looked at Wanda's red eyes. Falling back on her years of ruthless training, she remained outwardly calm, unsure of the next move to make. 

Red energy balled inside both of Wanda's palms, eager to be released. 

"No powers remember? Calm it down little witch" Her voice never betrayed the fear she really felt. 

Still Wanda's eyes glowed red as she looked around desperately and let out guttural cry, magic exploding from her palms, ripping the punch bag to shreds and shattering the mirror. 

Wanda opened her eyes and surveyed the chaos she had accidentally caused. Her heart dropped as she spotted an unconscious Black Widow lying 10ft away from her. 

Wanda approached her mentor slowly, fearful of the irrevocable damage she may have inflicted upon her. She heaved a sigh of relief when she noticed the steady rise and fall of the older woman's chest and the lack of any apparent physical injury. 

"Natasha?" She reached out tentatively and grasped her shoulder, gently shaking her. 

It wasn't hard to notice that the Black Widow was an attractive woman. But this was the first time Wanda had been able to study her properly; her hourglass figure, long dark lashes, fiery red curls framing her pretty face, her full slightly parted lips. Wanda knew she was looking at a very beautiful woman in a very intimate situation. She imagined not many people had been able to witness the feared Black Widow sleeping (or unconscious in this case) peacefully and unguarded. She looked smaller like this Wanda thought. Petite. 

"Natasha?" She tried again more forcefully. 

Green eyes snapped open. 

"Do not do that again." 

"I'm so so sorry Natasha, I didn't mean to hurt you. I- I couldn't control it. I tried to direct it away from you." Wanda kept rambling apologies and it amplified the ache in Natasha's head. 

Natasha sighed. She wasn't equipped to deal with magic. Especially a magic that terrified her. She didn't know how to approached this. 

Strangely, she felt quite relieved that she had been knocked out by the blast as opposed to having someone rifling through her head again. Silver lining and all that. 

But she was angry. She had been angry since the shipyard when her mind had been invaded. She had been angry since she had been taken to the Red Room and right now all of her anger was directed at the 20 year old in front of her. 

She realised Wanda was still talking and snapped out of her thoughts. 

" Please Natasha, I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry. Before Sokovia, I didn't mean to cause the pain I did. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone" She stammered. 

The facade slipped. 

"But you did didn't you? I don't want to be anywhere near your powers. I don't want them in this training room, I don't want to see them, I don't want to talk about them. Stop with the apologies, they are unnecessary and mean nothing to me. My only job is to train you to physically fight. That is all I agreed to. I will not discuss this with you again" She said coldly. 

Wanda looked like she'd been slapped in the face and Natasha swallowed the remorse she felt. 

"Back here tomorrow at 7.30am. When you arrive, begin warm ups. A two mile run, stretches, weights and then mats. Do not be late." 

Natasha gave her one last look before abruptly turning and walking away, leaving a devastated Wanda Maximoff in her wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and some Wanda & Nat interactions! Some inspiration behind this fic for me is the 5sos song, Teeth! I think it fits Natasha quite well. Therefore all of the chapters will be named with lyrics from that song, although not necessarily in order. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and views, they are great. Hope you enjoy! Apologies for any errors, not beta read.


	3. Beg you to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maximoff! Get your little butt out here now!" Her last attempt lead to her resorting to training tactics, thinking the firm tone and command may rouse the girl. No such luck. 
> 
> She grasped the brass handle gently, her intuition immediately telling her she wouldn't be denied entry like Vision was. She felt a slight pull, almost encouraging her into the room. She steadied herself and entered, not at all prepared for the scene before her. 
> 
> OR 
> 
> Natasha gets a dose of empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note- implied sexual assault in this chapter.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Natasha stared at the chicken salad in front of her and couldn't bring herself to touch it.  
  
"Not hungry?" Clint asked glancing at the red head's plate.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to train a little before I head to bed"  
  
"Nat are you ok? Did something happen with Wanda today? I haven't seen her since your session this morning and I've been loitering around all day" Clint's forehead creased with worry.  
  
Natasha considered her response carefully. Clint was the closest to family she would ever have and she knew he cared about her deeply. She decided she wouldn't burden him with her guilt at the way she had handled Wanda's magical outburst this morning.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired. Stop worrying old man" She winked at him and rose to clear her plate.  
  
"Less of the old! You're only two years younger than me. Besides, I've been told 34 is the new 21" He grinned, easily distracted by change in conversation.  
  
"Ahhh but I look so much younger than I am" She laughed as she walked away, hips swaying in her skin tight jeans.  
  
"Goodnight Idiot"  
  
"G'night Nat."

  
Natasha stepped into the elevator, leaning back against the metal hand rail.  
  
"Which floor Agent Romanoff?" A monotone voice asked politely.  
  
"My floor please FRIDAY"  
  
Natasha's rooms were located on the 5th floor of the compound which also happened to be the highest floor with the best view. One of her favourite things about her living quarters was that the whole floor was hers; the boys all had rooms on the floors below which kept noise to a minimum. Until Wanda Maximoff moved in at least, and then Natasha had to learn to share.  
  
It was the logical choice really, she acknowledged, with them being the only women on the team. If she was being fair and unbiased she could even admit that Wanda was so quiet and unassuming she barely noticed she had to share the floor at all. They both had separate bedrooms with en suite bathrooms and the communal sitting room was so small in comparison to the one downstairs neither women thought to use it, both always opting to use the larger one.  
  
Natasha padded down the dimly lit hallway, briefly pausing in front of Wanda's door. She shook her head slightly and began to continue to her own room, only pausing when the younger woman's door opened.  
  
Natasha steadied herself internally, expecting to see Wanda's sad, pleading eyes.  
  


"Good evening Agent Romanoff" Vision's mechanical but kind voice stated as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Vision. Everything ok?" She asked curiously, speculating about why Vision would be visiting the Sokovian's room. Sure, Natasha knew they were close but was unaware that their relationship had progressed to spending time in her bedroom. _Not my circus, not my monkeys_ she thought.  
  
"Quite alright, thank you. I merely assumed Ms Maximoff might require some company. I made sure to enter via the door of course" He explained, looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
Natasha couldn't formulate a response for the android, choosing to nod instead, hopefully preventing anymore bizarre conversation.  
  
"Goodnight Vision, have a good one"  
  
"And Goodnight to you as well agent Romanoff" he replied cheerfully, giving her a stiff bow. He hovered outside Wanda's door until Natasha reached her own; it was unclear whether this was to guard the girl from the Russian Spy or purely out of courtesy.  
  
Natasha slipped out of her jeans as soon as the door closed behind her, revealing shapely, toned thighs and black lace underwear. She quickly changed, throwing on a loose tank top and leggings, discarding her jeans and sweater in the laundry basket.  
  
The room was spotlessly clean, black silk sheets lay on top of the wooden framed bed, a thick faux fur blanket folded neatly at the bottom for colder nights. The space lacked any personal touches, it was spartan and bare. A jewellery box sat on the oak dresser next to a mirror and a large wardrobe stood in the far corner of the room. The one splash of colour was a painting hanging above the bed; an eerie, monochrome depiction of a vague European city, a lone woman stood in the centre cradling a red umbrella.  
  
Thankfully the gym was empty and Natasha got to work, clearing her mind and focusing solely on her form. She spent what felt like hours on the bag and maintained a relentless pace, hammering it fiercely with her fists.  
  
When she was spent she headed straight to the showers, desperate to remove the layer of sweat that coated her body. Stripping off, she didn't bother waiting for the water to warm up and hopped straight in. She took care to clean herself thoroughly, lathering her full breasts gently as she allowed the citrus scent of the shower gel to wash over her.  
  
Her limbs ached pleasantly and numbed the dull throbbing in her temples. Natasha frequently got stress headaches but she suspected this one was brought on by Wanda's magical outburst.  
  
She watched the water trickle down her smooth skin as she dried herself but paused when she noted faint red smears marking the fluffy white towel. _Blood,_ she noted vaguely as she glanced down at her hands. Her knuckles were red and grazed, the pink skin sporting dots of red. Clearly she had gone a little harder on the punch bag than she thought. It was only then she realised that the gym had been restored to its former condition pre Wandagate 2.0, by who she didn't know. The fact that she hadn't picked up on this earlier unnerved her slightly, she was obviously off her game.  
  
Safely back in her room, managing to avoid all of her other housemates, Natasha changed into some black sleep shorts and a tight white camisole. She continued to towel dry her damp hair, deep red curls falling to the base of her neck. The cool, crisp sheets relaxed her tired body as she slid beneath them. Contemplating turning the TV on, she checked her clock. _12am. Bedtime._  
  
Natasha was used to surviving on 4 hours sleep a day, her unparalleled mental discipline ensuring fatigue would never affect her performance in the field or in the gym. But recently she was struggling to manage a whole 4 hours a night. Vivid nightmares plagued her subconscious, a peaceful night's sleep evading her day after day.  
  
She woke suddenly, her whole body still, instantly aware that something was wrong.  
  
She checked the clock again. _2am._  
  
Leaving the bed silently she reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out her gun, tucking it securely into the waistband of her shorts.  
  
Creeping soundlessly across the laminate flooring she gently opened her door, willing it not to creak.  
  
Looking down the corridor she divined the cause of the issue instantly as she watched scarlet coils of magic pulse around Wanda's door.  
  
Being indecisive was not in Natasha's make up but it seemed that the little Witch's powers had made this anomaly occur twice in one day.  
  
She stepped tentatively towards the cloak of red and could feel a nervous energy hum beneath her skin.  
  
"Vision?" She asked, confused, as his formed fazed into view. His smooth, red hand reaching out towards Wanda's door but immediately retreating.  
  
"It appears Ms Maximoff is in some distress. But it won't allow me to enter"  
  
"It?" Natasha questioned.  
  
"The barrier Ms Maximoff has created around her room, clearly entry is meant to be denied. I cannot enter through the wall either." He stated plainly.  
  
Natasha looked back and forth between Vision and the red hue illuminating the hallway, debating internally.  
  
 _Is this really my problem? I could get Steve or even Clint. I'm not going to be able to do anything more than the robot anyway. I could just go back to bed and pretend nothing happened. Oh fuck it._

  
"Wanda?" She tried tentatively as she approached the door.  
  
"Agent Romanoff I can only advise you not to attempt to penetrate the barrier. The rejection was painless for me however I'm unsure how a human would respond to it"  
  
"Wanda?" More forcefully this time, ignoring Vision's sound advice.  
  
"Maximoff! Get your little butt out here now!" Her last attempt lead to her resorting to training tactics, thinking the firm tone and command may rouse the girl. No such luck.  
  
She grasped the brass handle gently, her intuition immediately telling her she wouldn't be denied entry like Vision was. She felt a slight pull, almost encouraging her into the room. She steadied herself and entered, not at all prepared for the scene before her.  
  
The room glowed with red and quietly buzzed with chaos magic. Books were strewn across the floor, shards of glass scattered all over from where the mirror must have shattered, the curtains striped from their railings.  
  
Her eyes soon landed on the power source. Wanda writhed in the middle of the bed, magic radiating from her hands and chest. It seemed to cocoon her, swirling and dancing in the air. Wanda glowed and her face contorted in pain. She whimpered and groaned, panting and shouting incoherent words.  
  
"No! Please!" Wanda shouted, raising her arms as if to protect herself as a vase of blood red roses flew across the room and smashed into the wall.  
  
Natasha crouched close to the floor, hoping it would afford her some protection should anything come whizzing towards her head.  
  
Wanda continued to toss and turn in the bed, her sheets now fallen to the floor. She wore an oversized Patriots shirt, _Steve's again,_ and a tiny pair of black underwear. Natasha absentmindedly noted that Wanda wore no bra when her rounded breasts strained against the t-shirt as she arched her back.  
  
"Wanda?" She said softy. No response.  
  
"Fucking hell" she muttered to herself 

  
"Pietro, please" Wanda gasped. Natasha's heart softened towards the Sokovian in that moment as she heard her desperate plea for her dead brother.  
  
Making a choice, she slowly lowered herself towards the bed, hoping it would rouse the sleeping girl.  
  
Natasha knew for a fact that if she was having a night terror, someone touching her would make things indefinitely worse and they would most likely end up with a gun aimed between their eyes. But it appeared she had run out of options.  
  
Wanda’s muscles strained as she battled with her dreams. Natasha lightly reached her hand out and grasped Wanda's arm.  
  
"Come on little witch, come back to me" she breathed as if talking to a small child.  
  
She felt as the magic encircled her hand and crawled up her body. She sucked in a breath and realised the room had gone black and she could no longer hear or see Wanda. Natasha’s body felt like it was being squeezed through a tiny space, her mind seeming to merge with Wanda's.  
  
She was thrown into the middle of a war zone. The pungent smell of smoke in the air and deafening explosions assaulted her senses immediately. She could see two small figures hiding underneath a bed and realised they were Wanda and Pietro. The tiny girl was being cradled by her slightly bigger brother who was urging her to stay silent and still. An unexploded Stark industries missile lay a metre away from them. Natasha could feel Wanda's fear and grief radiating through her own body, the violent force of it taking her breath away.  
  
The scene soon changed and Natasha found herself in a Hydra cell with a teenage Wanda. She looked malnourished and her eyes were empty. This time, Natasha could sense Wanda's apprehension and longing to see her brother, who Nat knew was on the otherwise of the concrete wall.  
  
Natasha watched as a large Hydra guard approached Wanda's cell. The young girl flinched and pressed herself into the corner as he dragged her up roughly. Natasha couldn't see Pietro but she could hear him banging the wall and screaming for his sister.  
  
Wanda was pulled into another cold, concrete room and slammed roughly into the wall. Thick, vibrant blood trickled down her face from where her eyebrow had split.  
  
"Don't move freak" The guarded stated with a heavy Sokovian accent.  
  
"Strucker wants to run some tests on you and your powers. He said you were to be fed and bathed. But, I thought we'd have a little fun first" He grinned at her menacingly, exposing his yellow and uneven teeth. He grabbed a handful of Wanda's hair and pressed her up against the wall as he began to unbutton his fly.  
  
Natasha turned around at this point, unwilling to witness Wanda experiencing this horrific act. Averting her eyes still didn't prevent Natasha from feeling Wanda's disgust and shame penetrate her soul.  
  
The scene changed once and again. This time, Natasha knew what was coming. She felt as if her own heart was being torn in two, could physically feel something leave her as Pietro took his last breath. She watched in disturbed awe as Wanda collapsed to the ground and a stream of raw, uncontained power exploded from her chest.  
  
Natasha found herself in the snow and felt an air of familiarity settle inside of her. The crisp Russian air tinged her cheeks pink and chilled her bones. She looked around wildly trying to find Wanda and felt her lungs constrict with panic as she realised she may have been forced into her own memories once again.  
  
Suddenly she was in the operating theatre, watching her young self be restrained by thick leather ties. She heard someone shouting. "Natasha no!!!" She saw Wanda next to her former self on the table, tears falling from her eyes, desperately trying to prevent the inevitable. Natasha was overcome with feelings that didn't belong to her; a deep sorrow, remorse, fury, admiration and something she wasn't able to pinpoint.  
  
Just before she regained consciousness, she was struck by the bitter irony that her own nightmares now plagued Wanda too.  
  
The bedroom had thankfully lost its red glow and there were no vases flying through the air anymore. Natasha became aware of Wanda's warm body curled against her and shifted away slightly. The girl was trembling and clearly no long dreaming however she didn't appear to be quite awake yet.  
  
"Wanda?" Nat whispered, brushing the girl's damp hair from her face softly.  
  
"Nat?" Wanda questioned, confused.  
  
Natasha smirked a little at the nickname. Wanda never would have been brave enough to be so familiar if she were fully awake.  
  
"W-what happened? Why are you here? Did I- oh my god, did I hurt you again?" Wanda curled herself up in a tighter ball, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gasped for air.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I had a N-nightmare and Pietro and you and Hydra and- I'm so sorry" She managed to choke out semi coherent words, but Natasha got the gist, after all, she was there of course.  
  
Natasha always acted on her instincts and despite her mind protesting vehemently she pulled Wanda to her chest, cradling her in her arms.  
  
"Its ok moy dorogoy, I've got you" She rocked Wanda gently, feeling surprisingly comfortable with the unexpected physical contact.  
  
She decided she would deal with the ramifications of Wanda's nightmares and all the emotional implications of what she'd felt and witnessed tomorrow. For now, ensuring Wanda was ok had to be the priority.

  
"I'm sorry Nat" Wanda murmured into her chest, small and elegant hands gripping Natasha's vest tightly.  
  
"Shhhh, its ok little witch"  
  
Wanda pulled back slightly and looked at Natasha for the first time this evening, the exhaustion clear on her features.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Natasha questioned.  
  
Wanda shook her head fiercely and Nat empathised with the panic she saw in Wanda's eyes. _I wouldn't want to talk about it either._  
  
"You need to get some rest, the room can be cleared up tomorrow, but for now, sleep. No training tomorrow but we will be having a little chat at some point" Natasha instructed as she began to untangle herself from Wanda.  
  
"Wait- please stay. Please" Wanda pleaded with her.  
  
Natasha paused. She knew this was a bad idea, knew it would give the girl the impression that they were now friends, but she couldn't say no. Apparently she had lost the power of rational thought.  
  
"OK, you go change into some clean clothes. Do you want to have a quick shower?"  
  
Wanda nodded her head shakily.  
  
"OK, ill sort the room out. Watch the glass" Natasha stood up carefully, turning the lamp on and surveying the mess.  
  
"Its ok, I can fix it" Wanda said and before Natasha could respond she watched as Wanda raised her arms and balls of red energy appeared, spreading out into the room.  
  
Natasha tensed but allowed Wanda to continue, observing the girl's face furrowed in concentration; her lip caught between her teeth. She watched in amazement as Wanda's fingers flexed, manipulating her magic, and the red wisps began to fuse the broken furniture back together. Within seconds the room was restored to its original state and Natasha briefly thought about the punching bag in the gym.  
  
"Impressive" she breathed, still slightly awestruck by the seemingly benign capabilities of Wanda's powers. Apparently the little witch could put things back together as well as tear them apart.  
  
Wanda shot Natasha a shy grin and grabbed some clothes out of her dresser.  
  
Natasha heard the shower turn on and began remaking the bed, still considering whether staying with Wanda was the right thing to do. The painful ache in her head had returned and her mouth was uncomfortably dry.  
  
She padded down the hallway and grabbed a glass of water from the machine nearby, also pouring one for her new bed buddy.  
  
She returned to the Sokovian's bedroom and saw Wanda sat in the middle of the huge bed, hair still damp, clad in a tight vest and checked pyjama shorts.  
  
"I thought you had left" she stated shortly.  
  
"I told you I'd stay, just thought you might need some water" Natasha shrugged, handing her the glass.  
  
Natasha watched her gulp it down, clearly dehydrated, and place the glass carefully on the bedside table. Wanda stared at her and moved her eyes slowly down Natasha's body, taking in her casual appearance in for the first time. Natasha's trademark eyebrow raised and she smirked at Wanda, hiding the slight self consciousness she felt at being scrutinised by the young witch. Wanda blushed slightly and moved under the covers, glancing at Natasha again timidly.  
  
Nat sighed and slipped into the bed, turning the lamp off as she went.  
  
Both women lay on their backs, a loud silence falling over the room.  
  
"Thank you Nat" Wanda said sleepily, rolling over and snuggling further into the duvet.  
  
"Sleep Kroshka, I'll be here when you wake little witch" She replied, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.  
  
Wanda's breathing evened out quickly, clearly exhausted from the expenditure of power and emotionally drained from the disturbing nightmares. She fidgeted in her sleep and ended up scooting backwards, her back pressed against Natasha's side.  
  
Natasha tensed as Wanda reached out for her, trying to move them closer together. She sighed and, giving into the inevitable, rolled towards Wanda, wrapping a strong arm around her protectively.  
  
"You're safe malen'kaya ved'ma" she cooed.  
  
The last thing Natasha thought before falling asleep was that Wanda's hair smelt like Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer to write and I'm still not completely satisfied with it! I hope you enjoy it and it manages to progress the story somewhat. 
> 
> All Russian is from Google so apologies if any words are inaccurate. Fic is still not beta read. 
> 
> Thanks for all of your kudos and kind words, they are really keeping me motivated.


	4. Call me in the morning to apologise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night before, plus a little visit from Tony and Wanda gets to apologise properly to Natasha. 
> 
> OR 
> 
> Nat accepts Wanda's apology to avoid talking about her past/feelings.

Natasha awoke with a start, immediately becoming aware of a weight resting on her chest. She was lying flat on her back, her arms circled around a sleeping Wanda Maximoff who was currently curled on top of her. She remained completely still, watching Wanda's body rise and fall slowly and breathing in her sweet, earthy scent.   
  
Natasha pondered her situation; she had known Wanda for little more than 2 weeks and yet the girl was now sleeping on top of her. 2 weeks, she acknowledged, was quite a long time period when a group of superheroes lived together and bonded over shared trauma. Natasha had been angry at Wanda since the attack on her mind and avoided her at every turn, yet here she was. She seemed to take Wanda's attack more personally than the others did, perhaps because it made her feel vulnerable in a way she never had and it now meant she had to share a living space with someone who knew her darkest secrets. She guessed after last night the scales had been balanced a little; she had not only experienced Wanda's nightmares but also the emotions she felt at the time. Being this open and exposed to someone was a foreign concept to Natasha and she wasn't comfortable with it at all. She didn't want to become Wanda's confidant, she didn't want to comfort her or even train her, she wanted to close herself off from the only person she felt could see her soul every time they made eye contact. What Natasha didn't realise, was that she feared Wanda's judgement and always felt a pang of panic every time she saw her, expecting to see disgust staring back at her. She also knew she was drawn to Wanda in a way she hadn't encountered before. She kept her distance yes, but also found her eyes would seek out Wanda whenever they were in the same room, she would observe her subtly and listen to her quiet conversations with the guys. Maybe it was because she was so on edge around the little witch; it was in her nature after all, to gather intelligence on potential threats. At least that's what she told herself.   
  
She glanced at the clock as she felt Wanda begin to stir. 9am. Natasha couldn't believe she'd managed 6 dreamless hours sleep, particularly with the Sokovian invading her personal space. Natasha could feel Wanda's chest pressing up against her own, the curve of her hips noticeable under her hands, a tickle on her collar bone every time the girl exhaled.   
  
Wanda's lashes fluttered as she revealed her rich, blue eyes, squinting slightly as they adjusted to the light. They were suddenly filled with panic as she realised she was lying on top of the Black Widow, cuddling her of all things.   
  
"Hi" Wanda said quietly, embarrassed.   
  
"Hi yourself. Comfy?" Natasha teased. She felt more comfortable when Wanda was on edge; Wanda's reaction to their sleeping situation put her at ease immediately.   
  
"I, erm, I'm sorry. I don't know how this happened" Wanda stammered, still on top of Natasha.   
  
"Its fine, forget it, clearly I make a good pillow huh?" Natasha chuckled as Wanda began to blush.   
  
"Come on, get changed, time for breakfast" She said, deciding to spare Wanda from any further embarrassment.   
  
Wanda nodded, rolling off Natasha gently and standing up. She stretched her whole body out, her tank top lifting slightly, exposing a small flash of smooth abdomen.   
  
"I'm gonna head back to my room to change. Then I'll make a start on breakfast. Any preference? Waffles? Pancakes? Cereal?"   
  
"Anything is fine, thank you Natasha" Wanda replied, staring at her feet awkwardly.

  
"Back to Natasha now? It was Nat last night" Nat winked and rose, heading to her room and laughing to herself down corridor at the image of Wanda's ears turning bright red.   
  
Natasha changed into Clint’s shield hoodie and a pair of leggings after a quick shower. She entered the kitchen and Wanda was already there; sat at the island next to Vision. A spark of annoyance flashed in Natasha eyes. She ignored them and started preparing waffles.   
  
"Honestly Vis, I'm fine. I just had a tough night and Agent Romanoff helped me" _Vis? Back to Agent Romanoff are we?_  
  
"As long as you are well Wanda, that is my only concern" Vision stressed quietly.   
  
"I am, so you can stop fussing" Wanda replied gently, smiling at the android and nudging him with her shoulder.   
  
"Agent Romanoff, thank you for helping Wanda last night, it is truly appreciated"   
  
"Sure, no worries" She said plainly.   
  
"Breakfast is served" She plated Wanda some waffles and passed them across the table, sending Vision an apologetic look.   
  
"Thank you Agent Romanoff" Natasha turned her head sharply at the formal greeting and rolled her eyes.   
  
Natasha didn't eat the waffles, opting for a smoothie and strong black coffee.   
  
"Oh my god! These are amazing!" Wanda exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"What, you've never had waffles before?" Natasha asked quizzically.   
  
"No, never. These are great" She said, giving Natasha the first full, genuine smile she had witnessed since the little witch had lost her brother.   
  
"Well, I'll be sure to make them more often then" She replied, smiling back at the brunette.   
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside, the sky seemed to split and storm clouds began rolling towards the compound. Wanda almost fell off her chair and even Vision looked startled, looking between Wanda and the balcony. Natasha remained calm, not reacting and sipping her coffee.   
  
"Looks like the God of Drama has decided to pay us a visit" She commented nonchalantly.   
  
The door banged open, FRIDAY announcing the arrival of both Thor and Tony Stark.   
  
Wanda started to rise from her stool, her eyes wide and panicked.   
  
"Easy little witch, stand down" Natasha soothed as Wanda went to stand closer to the Russian Spy.   
  
"Ahhh Lady Natasha!" Thor boomed cheerfully.   
  
"Hey big guy" She said affectionately, giving him a quick hug.   
  
"Hey Romanoff, miss me?" Stark greeted with a wink.   
  
"Its only been 2 weeks Stark" she rolled her eyes at him.   
  
She turned to see Wanda shrinking back, half apprehensive about Thor's reaction to her and half trying not to get too close to Tony.   
  
Thor approached Wanda slowly.   
  
"Lady Maximoff, please accept my sympathy and condolences on the loss of your Brother. He gave his life selflessly so others could live. He did not pass in vain" The sincerity in Thor's voice was unmistakable.   
  
Wanda swallowed as her eyes shone with tears.   
  
"Thank you Thor and please forgive me for my actions, I am truly sorry for any distress caused" she said quietly as he waved her off.   
  
"Nonsense! That is all in the past now. Besides, being able to forgive is a prerequisite when you have a brother like Loki. Ohh waffles!"   
  
Thor helped himself to the pile of waffles on the counter as Tony and Vision caught up.   
  
"Maximoff"   
  
"Stark" she replied somewhat coldly, her Sokovian accent almost drowning the word.   
  
"Can I have a word? I have something for you"   
  
"I do not require anything more from you, Stark" she stated bluntly.   
  
"You'll want this" he assured, unfazed by Wanda's clear dislike of him.   
  
Wanda sighed and nodded, making to follow Tony out to the balcony before turning back.   
  
"Will you come with me please?" She asked pleadingly.   
  
"Of course" Vision replied courteously, floating towards Wanda.   
  
"Erm, Vis, I'm sorry, I meant Natasha" Wanda grasped his hand and gave him an apologetic smile.   
  
"Of course Wanda, when you are done perhaps we can walk the grounds?" He began to leave the kitchen.   
  
"Sure Vis, sounds good" she said, looking directly at Natasha to see if she had even been listening to the conversation.   
  
"Nat?"   
  
"Lead the way Maximoff. This should be interesting if nothing else" she said exasperatedly, although secretly Natasha was feeling quite pleased that the Sokovian had asked this of her.   
  
Tony stood in the middle of the barrier, looking uncharacteristically awkward, clutching a brown paper envelope close to his chest. He eyed the two women as they came through the door.   
  
"Was the Russian bodyguard really necessary?" He joked.   
  
"Zip it Tony" Natasha said, stepping back and allowing Wanda to face the man responsible for her parents death.   
  
"I have no need for bodyguards Stark, as you know." Wanda stood confidently, although Natasha was sure she could feel undercurrents of apprehension radiating from the witch.   
  
"Firstly, I want to clear the air and give you some admin stuff. I am truly sorry for what happened to your parents, and I take full responsibility. My bombs shaped yours and Pietro's life and I can never fix that. But, I haven't sold weapons in years and I never will again." Tony's voice was full of regret and sorrow.   
  
Wanda bowed her head, saying nothing.   
  
"This" he said, digging into his jacket pocket. "Is your personal credit card. It can be used for anything you want, clothes, toiletries etc. Just don't use it for groceries, we have a team card for household expenditure."   
  
"Mr Stark, I really do not feel comfortable taking your money. It is enough that I must reside in your compound."   
  
"Kid, I get it, you don't want to owe the man you hate. But think of it as payment, a wage if you will. All of the avengers have the same luxuries as you. You are unable to work due to training and commitments here. It is not a hand out and its not a bribe. Now, I take it you need to go shopping for clothes? I can have Happy take you or arrange something else. Maybe Agent Romanoff could be persuaded to accompany you if we ask her very nicely" He smirked at Nat as he was talking.   
  
"I have everything I need Mr Stark. Pepper took me within my first few days of arriving"   
  
"Of course she did" Tony said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Thank you Mr Stark, if that will be all?" Wanda asked as politely as she could manage, desperate to leave.   
  
"Kid, call me Tony for god sake."   
  
"Only if you stop calling me Kid, Tony" She replied sweetly, her eyes glinting dangerously at the billionaire.   
  
"Deal" he winked. "But no- that’s not all. I can never bring your parents or Pietro back, or make up for my part in their deaths, I understand that. But I really hope this goes a little way to helping you grieve. Its the best I could do. See ya around kid, Romamoff" he said, handing Wanda the envelope and retreating back into the building.   
  
"I'll let you open that in private Maximoff" Natasha stated, silently heading towards the door.   
  
"Stay" It didn't seem to be a request this time; there was no pleading or desperation in her tone. The single word was spoken as if it was obvious that Natasha would stay regardless.   
  
Natasha took a seat on one of the patio chairs, studying Wanda intently.   
  
Wanda fiddled with the envelope, a slight tremble in her fingers betraying her calm exterior. She pulled the contents out and gazed at the multiple documents in her hand.   
  
"I need to go" Wanda announced abruptly as she rose and headed for the door quickly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.   
  
Natasha remained seated, understanding the need to be alone. If Wanda needed company, she would have stayed on the balcony.   
  
Nat spent the afternoon exercising and reading. She managed a good 10 mile run at a brisk pace and even managed to relax with her book and a coffee in blissful silence. She had spotted Wanda and Vision strolling round the compound during her run, apparently deep in conversation, so she wasn't too concerned about the little witch.   
  
As it was Nat's turn to provide dinner tonight and she decided to make lasagne with it being one of her favourites. Thor, Clint, Steve, Sam and even Vision gathered around the table; the only absentee being Wanda.   
  
"Thanks Nat, looks amazing" Clint said, already stuffing his face with garlic bread.   
  
"Yes Lady Natasha, thank you for this fine spread of delectable nourishment" Thor joined in.   
  
Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled at Steve who was grinning happily at Thor's declaration and Clint's lack of manners.   
  
Natasha silently plated herself some food and then, on impulse, made up a second one. Grabbing two beers from the fridge, she headed to the lift.   
  
"My floor please FRIDAY"   
  
"Of course Agent Romanoff"   
  
Natasha padded down the hallway and managed to knock on Wanda's door, the plates balancing precariously on her one arm.   
  
"Who is it?" A strong Sokovian accent asked from inside the room.   
  
"Open the door Maximoff!"   
  
The door swung open, revealing Wanda in shorts that were, yet again, much too tight and small for Natasha's liking.   
  
"Can I come in?" Natasha asked, tilting her head and indicating at the amount of items she was holding.   
  
"Oh, I- of course"   
  
Natasha placed the plates down on the dresser and sat herself down on the bed like she owned the place. Wanda frowned.   
  
"Problem Maximoff?" Natasha goaded her.   
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and Natasha almost choked on her beer. _So the little witch does have a some fire._  
  
"Of course not, _Agent"_ Wanda smirked facetiously and Natasha chuckled.   
  
"I thought you could use some dinner."   
  
"Thank you. It smells delicious, I guess I forgot to eat this afternoon" she commented as her stomach growled.   
  
"No problem, enjoy" Natasha rose and grabbed her own food.   
  
"Join me?" Wanda asked tentatively.   
  
"I was going to"   
  
A comfortable silence settled over the room, only being disturbed every now and then by the clinking of cutlery against their plates.   
  
"I think we should lay off hand to hand training for a little while"   
  
"Natasha, about yesterday, I'm sorry"   
  
"Its not about that incident specifically, its about the fact your magic needs to be controlled before you commit to physically fighting someone. That someone being me. If you're getting thrown to the mats every 30 seconds, your temper will flare resulting in another outburst. Your magic is your most powerful asset but _only_ if you have full control over it"   
  
Wanda nodded, contemplating Natasha's words and waiting for her to continue.   
  
"I want you to improve your strength over the next few weeks. Daily runs, weights and body conditioning. You need to be supple, strong and flexible. I want you to learn to centre your mind too, this can be via meditation or another outlet but you must practice daily. Clint is going to get you some materials to improve your reading and writing skills in English. Sam and Vision are going to help you learn to fly properly. And I... am going to be giving you driving lessons and accent lessons. In addition to everything else, you are to practice manipulating your powers every day, but only do so in a safe environment."   
  
Natasha was in her element and completely business like now. She had formulated this plan to make Wanda as formidable as possible and Steve was completely on board; delegating out tasks to each team member.   
  
"Accent lessons?" Natasha sighed, _was that really all the girl had taken from her speech?_   
  
"You must be able to disguise your accent effectively. Your Eastern European twang is far too noticeable and easily detected. It will help if you can switch between the two"   
  
"And my grief?"   
  
Natasha remained silent for a moment.   
  
"What about it?"   
  
"My Brother died barely over two weeks ago agent, I feel like this may have some influence on my fluctuating emotions" Wanda spat at her sharply.   
  
"Do you expect me to forget him? Bottle up my pain and use it to fuel my training? Act as if I am ok? As if I am anything more than half a person?"   
  
Natasha felt an eruption approaching and tried her best to prevent it.   
  
"No, I expect you to grieve as you are doing. Cry, scream, get angry, talk it through. If you don't feel like training one day because you want to curl up in a ball and avoid the world then that's fine. This isn't Hydra. The team want you to be ok."   
  
"And you Agent Romanoff? What do you want?"   
  
Natasha was take aback by this question.   
  
"I want you to heal and come to terms with your loss" She replied calmly.   
  
"You cannot heal half a soul Agent." She said coldly.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you that things will get better with time or that the ache in your chest will disappear, because it won't. You will grieve him forever because that is the nature of love. But, you will learn to live with it. You will adapt and overcome."   
  
Wanda remained silent.   
  
"Tell me about him"   
  
Wanda looked up and tilted her head at Natasha.   
  
"Tell me about Pietro and your parents"   
  
Wanda shuffled to the top of the bed and climbed under the duvet, looking extremely small and vulnerable.   
  
"He- he was 12 minutes older than me and he never ever let me forget it. He always called me "baby sister". He was funny and confident and caring and protective. He would steal food for both of us when we lived on the streets but he would make me eat it all saying he had already ate." Wanda gave a small sad smile, her watery eyes staring off into the distance.   
  
Natasha let Wanda's voice wash over her, listening to her words intently.   
  
"When we were kids we would always fight and squabble, bickering over what TV show to watch or who got to play with the toys. My Papa would laugh and tell us that we would only ever have each other in the world and that one day the arguments would stop and be replaced by affection. He completed me and I him." She sniffed and reached over to pick up a brown envelope from the bedside table.   
  
"This is what Stark gave me" Wanda said, handing the envelope to Natasha.   
  
"Go ahead, look at them."   
  
Natasha opened the envelope and carefully pulled out to contents.   
  
She smiled gently as she gazed at old, battered photographs from Wanda's childhood. She saw a tiny Wanda and Pietro in their crib, gurgling at the camera, Wanda's tiny fist wrapped around Pietro's finger. They were slightly older in the next one, around two Natasha would guess, which appeared to be taken on Christmas Morning; both toddlers holding wooden toys tightly in their hands. The last one of the twins on their own couldn't have been long before a Stark missile change their lives forever and Natasha could see that their opposing personalities were starting to shine through. Pietro smiled confidently at the camera, a playful glint in his eye and an arm casually thrown around Wanda's shoulder. Wanda stood slightly back from the camera and smiled shyly, leaning into her brother's side. The other photos were a mixture of the family. The love between the four of them was visible through in the memories and Natasha looked over at Wanda sadly.   
  
"They are all I have left. But I am very grateful that I have them"   
  
"Grief is like the ocean; it comes in waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim."   
  
"That is very profound agent Romanoff"   
  
"I read it somewhere once."   
  
"Thank you. You have been a great help to me over the last two days, despite what I have done to you. I want-" Natasha tried to cut her off, preventing the apology.   
  
"Nat please. Let me apologise, I need this. I am sorry for what I did to you. I am sorry for what I saw and most of all I am sorry for what you have endured. I will never willingly betray your trust again." Wanda bowed her head and glanced at Nat, trying to gauge her response.   
  
"Apologies aren't necessary. But I will not be discussing anything you have witnessed in my mind. As long as we don't bring this up again, we can move past it. Forget it ok? Its not a big deal, I've moved on from the things in my past and you should too" Natasha lied, desperate for the focus to be away from her own trauma.   
  
Wanda deflated, looking disappointed but nodded in agreement.   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Come on, let's go downstairs" Natasha said suddenly.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Its movie night little witch"   
  
Wanda smiled at the nickname this time, Natasha briefly wondered if the girl thought this was some kind of term of endearment. _Was it?_ She shrugged to herself, she didn't have enough energy to care about it at the moment.   
  
They entered the living area to woops and cheers from the boys who were already arguing about which film they were going to watch. Wanda stood awkwardly on side-lines as Natasha plonked herself next to Clint on the large, plush sofa, resting her legs on him and stealing his blanket.   
  
"Gee, so glad you came Nat"   
  
"Shut up moron" Nat replied, taking his beer off him and having a swig.   
  
"Wanda, come sit" Nat said quietly, patting the sofa next to her. Wanda complied and Natasha covered her with some of Clint's blanket.   
  
"So boys, what's on the box tonight?"   
  
"Steve wants to watch Pearl Harbour and we want to watch Jurassic Park" Sam whined.   
  
"Ladies, you get the deciding vote" Steve said courteously.   
  
All eyes turned to Wanda and she blushed slightly.   
  
"I don't mind, I've never seen either"   
  
"Agent Romanoff, I believe that leaves the decision in your hands" Vision said from the chair.   
  
"Thanks Vision. Sorry Steve, I can't watch Pearl Harbour again so it's got to be Jurassic Park for me" Loud cheers erupted from Thor, Clint and Sam once again.   
  
Steve took the defeat gracefully and settled down under his star spangled blanket, his shield on the table being used as a popcorn bowl.   
  
Natasha didn't remember much of the film, she was too distracted thinking about Wanda's hands reaching out for her every time the T-Rex appeared on the screen or the way she would lean her head into Natasha's shoulder to cover her eyes.   
  
Natasha thought she must be losing her mind, because she soon realised she didn't mind it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters seem to be getting longer! Hope you all enjoy, I think there will be around 15 Chapters in total. I am hoping to progress their relationship a little quicker in the next couple of chapters (for those of you that hate a slow burn!)
> 
> Natasha's quote about grief is taken from Vicki Harrison. 
> 
> Thanks as always for your comments and kudos, they really keep me going!


	5. Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t tell me you have a date Nat?" Clint asked, shocked.
> 
> Wanda's eyes darted between Natasha and Clint. 
> 
> "Something like that... " she muttered. 
> 
> "You have a date?!" Wanda spluttered, looking fit to burst. 
> 
> OR 
> 
> Wanda has another nightmare and ends up at Natasha's door

"Tap out!" Natasha growled.   
  
"No, I can get out!" Wanda shouted, gasping for air as her mentor's thighs tightened around her neck.   
  
"Sure you can" Natasha squeezed a little harder and laughed as Wanda frantically slapped the mat signalling her surrender.   
  
Natasha gracefully released Wanda and sprang to her feet, handing the brunette a bottle of water.   
  
"Here"   
  
"Thanks" Wanda frowned, rubbing her neck gently.   
  
"Your thighs really are strong" Wanda observed, still lay on her back.   
  
"So I've been told" Natasha said, giving a deep, throaty chuckle and sending Wanda a wink.   
  
Over the past month, Natasha and Wanda had fallen into a comfortable kind of friendship. They both understood the unspoken rules; Natasha's "issues" were never to be brought up and if Wanda wanted to talk about her grief she would. Natasha had taken the Sokovian under her wing and found herself enjoying the younger woman's astute observations and fiery temper.   
  
Wanda had excelled in her training. Her reading and writing levels were similar to those of anyone else her age (this was helped by the fact she was already fluent in English), Vision and Sam had guided her through flying seamlessly and she took to it like a natural, and her Sokovian drawl had all but disappeared thanks to her Russian mentor. She was still full of grief and pain, understandably, but she had put copious amounts of effort into meditating daily and learning to control her powers without emotion. Wanda had immersed herself into an daily exercise routine; running and training each day and being more conscious about her nutrition. Due to her determination and commitment, Natasha had agreed to recommence combat training with her and so far there had been no incidents with Wanda's magic, much to the Russian's relief. There was only one subject she couldn't quite seem to grasp; driving. Natasha had begun to take her out daily now to try and speed along the learning process to no avail.   
  
"You're progressing well"   
  
"Thank you" Wanda replied, looking shocked at being on the receiving end of the Spy's praise.   
  
"Go shower and change, we're going out for lunch" Natasha instructed.   
  
"We are?" The taller woman asked, confused.   
  
"Yes, burgers" Natasha replied as if that explained all.   
  
Wanda sighed but did as she was told regardless.

  
Natasha had taken to forcing Wanda to experience staple American foods; pizza, burgers, fried chicken, tacos, fries, candy. Any unhealthy food consumed in America, Natasha felt it was her duty to introduce Wanda to it. There was so much she hadn't tasted yet and Natasha enjoyed getting to indulge her own secret weakness for unhealthy food; all in the name of training of course.   
  
Natasha was leaning against her sleek, black Corvette waiting for Wanda to arrive. She wore curve-hugging, high waisted jeans, black pointed boots and a leather jacket. Her nails were painted a deep red that complimented the fire of her hair and her sharp, green eyes.   
  
"Come on little witch, I'm starving" She said as Wanda strolled to the car.   
  
"Impatience does not look good on you Natasha" Wanda replied, shaking her head slightly and grinning.   
  
Wanda’s long dark hair shone in the sun; deep reds and lighter shades of brown could be seen when the light hit the strands just right. Natasha observed the tall, slim woman walking towards her. She was dressed more casually than Natasha; wearing dark blue jeans, a loose white blouse and white converse. Natasha knew she looked good and exuded confidence, but she also knew that Wanda looked beautiful.   
  
"Hop in"   
  
"Can I drive?"   
  
"Certainly not."   
  
They pulled up to the diner around 20 minutes later. It was a typical 1950s style place; checked floors, jukeboxes and old-fashioned aprons as far as the eye could see.   
  
Natasha led Wanda to a booth, sliding onto the red leather seat and passing her companion a menu.   
  
"What are you having?" Wanda asked, unsure.   
  
"A cheeseburger and fries" Natasha stated as if it was obvious.   
  
"Hi Dolls, what can I get for you?" A middle aged woman appeared at the side of them, pad and pen waiting to take their order, with a warm smile on her face.   
  
"Cheeseburger and a Dr Pepper for me please"   
  
"You got it. And for you dear?"   
  
"I'll have the same please" Wanda thought Natasha's choice would be the safe bet.   
  
"Oh and can I grab a chocolate milkshake please? You want one Maximoff?"   
  
Wanda shook her head.   
  
"Sure thing Hun. I'll bring your drinks out shortly."   
  
"So, how are you finding training? Sam said your flying is going great"   
  
"As soon as I'd let go of my fear, flying was easy. It feels more natural somehow, than walking. Me and Vis flew around the compound at night yesterday, I felt as if I could touch the stars"   
  
"Good. Its a useful skill to have, even if its only used for stargazing I guess." Natasha said lightly.   
  
"Can we try driving again when we get back? Pleaseeeeee" Wanda whined, giving Natasha very obvious puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Sure, I need my daily dose of adrenaline from somewhere" Natasha laughed.   
  
Their drinks arrived and Natasha took a long sip from her Dr Pepper.   
  
"Maybe I can take you flying" Wanda said seriously.   
  
"Ha! I don't think so little witch. Giving someone else control of my body isn't really my thing" She replied, tilting her head as she watched a faint blush creep up Wanda’s neck.   
  
Their food arrived shortly after and Natasha's eyes lit up with genuine excitement. Her burger was smothered in cheese and surrounded by waffle fries.   
  
They chatted about insignificant things while they at their lunch and Natasha noticed Wanda eyeing her milkshake.   
  
"Those big eyes had better not be looking at my milkshake Maximoff" she teased.   
  
"Here, try it" Natasha offered, handing her the tall glass.   
  
Wanda accepted the glass and slowly put the straw in her mouth, her eyes never leaving Natasha's. Nat could pinpoint the exact moment the chocolate hit Wanda's tongue; her crystal blue eyes lighting up and widening in pleasure. Wanda gave a tiny sigh of contentment and Natasha shifted in her seat.   
  
"Wow. That is fucking amazing"   
  
"If Cap was to overhear you using that kind of talk we'd have to put him back in the ice you know" Natasha laughed.   
  
"Finish it, I'm gonna use the bathroom and get the bill"   
  
Natasha stopped as she went to walk past Wanda, and used a long, elegant finger to gather the cream from the corner of the girl's mouth. She smirked at Wanda as she sucked the cream from her finger. She liked making Wanda blush.   
  
They pulled up to the compound and Wanda was already bouncing with excitement, as she always was, at the prospect of driving. For someone who was terrible at it, Wanda really seemed to enjoy driving.   
  
"Come on, let's get one of the Audis, you're not driving this"   
  
Wanda pouted but got out of the car and skipped over to the garages, Natasha sauntering behind her.   
  
"This one again? I like this, it's small" Wanda said, pointing at a White A3.   
  
"Sure thing kiddo"   
  
Wanda rolled her eyes at the comment and jumped into the driver's seat, turning the keys in the ignition before Nat had even gotten in the car.   
  
"So, take it nice and easy ok? We'll start off with the basic loop around the complex. Remember, slowly lift your foot off the clutch as you press down on the gas. Its all about the bite point"   
  
Natasha knew it would be much easier to teach Wanda how to drive an automatic, but knew if she could drive a manual then she would be set for life, in any country.   
  
Wanda poked her tongue out in concentration as they slowly pulled off, the car jerking and juddering slightly but never stalling.   
  
"That was better, well done. Now, don't forget to check your mirrors as well as paying attention to what's in front of you. We don't want to turn Vision into spare parts or Sam into road kill do we?"   
  
"You're gonna wanna shift into second now" Nat directed as the car's rev counter reached 3500.   
  
This was the bit Wanda struggled with, controlling both the gear stick and the pedals at the same time.   
  
"Clutch to the floor doll"   
  
Natasha swiftly took control, placing her hand on top of Wanda's and moved the gear stick down to second.   
  
"Give it a little gas. OK clutch again" She said, leading Wanda to third.   
  
"That's it! Well done" Wanda smiled at the praise and shifted to forth on her own.   
  
Natasha thought her radiant smile lit up the whole car and couldn't help but smile along with her.   
  
Vision was waiting for them as they pulled back into the garages.   
  
"Wanda" He greeted affectionately.   
  
"Hey Vis" The Sokovian said smiling.   
  
"Agent Romanoff, it seems Wanda's driving skills are improving?"   
  
"You could say that. I'll catch you both later" She said, locking the car and strolling back towards the compound.   
  
"Nat, wait!"   
  
Natasha turned around to see Wanda jogging towards her.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Thanks. For lunch and the driving. Well, for everything really"   
  
"No worries little witch. Everyone deserves burgers. Ill see you later for dinner, its your turn to cook if I remember correctly. Go on, your boyfriend is waiting" Natasha smirked as Wanda started to blush again.

  
"He's not my boyfriend. He's my friend" Wanda stated firmly.   
  
"Easy tiger, its none of my business, I don't care" Nat said holding her hands up in surrender, not missing the flash of emotion across Wanda's face. _Disappointment?_  
  
"OK, well I, um, I'll see you tonight"   
  
"Sure" Nat replied, laughing to herself.   
  
The aroma of herbs and spices drifted down the corridor from the kitchen and Natasha sniffed appreciatively. She could smell paprika and peppers.   
  
She stopped by the kitchen door, leaning against the frame, watching Wanda taste her dish and explain her steps animatedly to Vision.

  
"Something smells good, Paprikash?"   
  
Wanda turned around to face Natasha and gasped, her eyes running up and down the Russian's body.   
  
"Woah! Is it hot in here?" Sam exclaimed.   
  
"Nat you look great" Steve complimented quietly.   
  
"Brushing up nicely as usual Nat" Clint agreed, winking at her.   
  
"Down boys" She said playfully, her eyes still locked on Wanda’s.   
  
"You don't like my dress Maximoff?" Natasha asked, pouting dramatically.   
  
"I- you. You look- erm. Its a great dress" Wanda finally managed to get her words out and Natasha laughed.   
  
"Thanks little witch. I just came to let you know I won't be able to join you for dinner. But it looks great" Wanda looked disappointed.   
  
Natasha wore a long sleeve black dress that came to her mid thigh. The dress had a plunging neckline, giving everyone a view of her ample cleavage. On her feet were high, nude heels and around her neck rested a delicate silver chain that dipped low down into her chest. Her green eyes popped, surrounded by a smoky shadow and her crimson red lips were slightly parted, plump and sultry.   
  
"Don’t tell me you have a date Nat?" Clint asked, shocked.   
Wanda's eyes darted between Natasha and Clint.   
  
"Something like that... " she muttered.   
  
"You have a date?!" Wanda spluttered, looking fit to burst.   
  
Natasha raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her in response and sighed.   
  
"I have a date with a Russian Diplomat, arranged graciously by Nick. This is business, not pleasure."   
  
"Fury is sending you alone?" Steve asked.   
  
"Of course, its not a high risk situation. We just need some information from him and Nick thought he may be more susceptible to my "charms" than his. Besides, its not my first rodeo" She said lightly, opening her patent leather clutch and flashing the group a view of her glock.   
  
"Well you certainly look great Nat. Be careful ok?" Steve requested seriously.   
  
"Always am Rogers. Don't wait up" she blew them a kiss and left the kitchen, the boys whistling and cheering her as Wanda looked on silently.   
  
Natasha didn't make it back to her bedroom until 3am. She put her glock back in her bedside table and slipped out of her dress, throwing it in the laundry basket. She sat on the edge of the bed and massaged the balls of her tired feet gently.   
  
The meeting was a success, the slime ball spoke at her with his eyes glued to her breasts the entire time, but allowing that was much better than sleeping with him which she would have if absolutely necessary. She dropped her report off with Maria before she managed to get back to the compound.   
  
She was debating whether she wanted to shower now or in the morning as the door knocked.   
  
She opened the door, wearing only her black lace bra and panties, and tilted her head at the intruder.   
  
Wanda, had forgone pants too, only wearing a slightly oversized Black Sabbath t shirt. _That one must be Tony's._  
  
"Did you need something?" Natasha asked tiredly, watching the girls brain try to compute the scene in front of her. Wanda wasn't good at subtlety and Natasha found her open ogling of her chest rather amusing.   
  
"I wasn't sure you'd be back"   
  
"Well, clearly I am" Natasha said, slightly sharper than she'd intended.   
  
"I had a nightmare." Natasha's eyes softened.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
Wanda shook her head violently.   
  
Natasha sighed, knowing what Wanda wanted and knowing she was about to provide it.   
  
"You need some company?" Wanda nodded.   
  
"Come in" Natasha gestured to the room and Wanda hesitated, she'd never been into Natasha's room before. There was a good reason for that too; no one had ever been in the Spy's room before, she was extremely private.   
  
"Get comfy, either side is fine" Wanda padded to the bed silently and opted for the left hand side of the bed, Natasha silently grateful as she preferred the right.   
  
Wanda clambered under the covers and snuggled down as Natasha climbed in. She lifted her arm up and looked at Wanda.   
  
"Come here little witch" she whispered.   
  
Wanda didn't hesitate and snuggled into Nat's side, her slender arms wrapping around the red head's stomach.   
  
"Sleep now Kroshka, I'll be here when you wake" Natasha soothed the girl, allowing her accent to bleed through into her words.   
  
She lay for what seemed like hours, listening to Wanda's soft breaths, drawing circular patterns with her fingers on her arms.   
  
"Nat" Wanda sighed, shifting closer to the Russian. Natasha tensed when she heard the girl breathe her name, knowing she was still asleep.   
  
The brunette began to toss and turn, pressing the full length of her body against Natasha, their legs entangling. Natasha could feel the heat radiating from Wanda.   
  
She gently moved the hair from the girl's face and pulled her closer, assuming she was having a nightmare.   
  
"Shhhh, hey its ok little witch, you're safe. You're safe" she whispered into her ear.   
  
Then she saw the red coils appear and once again felt herself being forced through a tiny space.   
  
She found herself in Wanda's dreams for the second time in the space of as many months, but this one was new.   
  
She was in a bare bedroom, a dim light gushing through the windows and illuminating the two figures on the bed. She crept forward, slightly apprehensive about seeing Wanda in a delicate situation.

  
She was hit full force by a wall of desire and desperation. _Wanda's emotions._ The force of the sheer want and heat she was experiencing almost made her stumble.   
  
"Oh Natasha. Please" She froze, and finally laid her eyes on the bed.   
  
She saw herself straddling a very naked Wanda Maximoff who was writhing and panting beneath her. She had Wanda's hands pinned to the side of her head with one hand and circled her hard nipped lightly with the other one. Wanda's long legs wrapped around Natasha's bare hips, trembling, desperate for her touch.   
  
Natasha was transfixed by the scene before her, her own heartrate increasing and the ache between her legs intensifying.   
  
"Nat, p-please" Wanda begged.   
  
"Do you want me to make you cum baby? You have to be patient" she breathed, kissing the brunette fiercely, running a hand up her hair and tugging it lightly.  
  
Wanda whimpered as Natasha ran a long practiced finger teasingly over her slick core. She raised her finger to her lips and tasted them juices that coated it.   
  
"Baby you taste so good" Natasha's voice was raw with lust.   
  
The scene disappeared and Natasha found herself back in her bedroom, Wanda now facing away from her, still fast asleep.   
  
"Fucking hell." She said to herself.

  
She could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, her thighs slick with her own arousal. She considered going to the shower to relieve her tension but thought better of it.   
  
She rolled away from Wanda and replayed the scene in her head on repeat. _Does this mean Wanda is attracted to her? Does it mean she is attracted to Wanda? No, of course she isn't._  
  
Natasha couldn't speak for Wanda, of course, but she knew she wasn't attracted to the little witch. Sure, she was beautiful, but lots of people are. And sure, Natasha enjoyed spending time with her but she liked spending time with Clint too. Her heart rate might rise when the little witch touched her, but that was in a Spy's nature. She liked teasing Wanda, whether it be about Natasha having a date or about the Sokovian dating Vision, it was just what friends did. She liked flirting with Wanda, but she had always been a big flirt.   
  
Natasha Romanoff could categorically state that she was not attracted to the woman sharing her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Hoping to post the next chapter tomorrow.
> 
> As always, thanks for all of your comments!


	6. Some days, you're the best thing in my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If he was here he would be causing chaos. Speeding around the compound, playing pranks on Steve and Clint. They would have loved him." She said wistfully. 
> 
> "You’re right little witch. They would have loved him as they love you."
> 
> OR 
> 
> Natasha gives Wanda a birthday gift

Natasha furrowed her brow in concentration as she attempted to ice the cake she had made. Her face and hair were dusted with flour and she had honey on her apron. For someone as calculated and precise as Natasha Romanoff, it would seem natural to assume she was a good baker; and that was true, however it didn't mean she enjoyed it. Yet here she was, decorating a Russian Honey Cake for a certain Sokovian's 21st Birthday the following day.   
  
It had been 2 months since Natasha had been thrust into Wanda's erotic fantasies of the two of them and neither woman had mentioned it. Natasha had distanced herself from the younger woman initially, recoiling when they touched and keeping their time together limited to training only. She had managed a week of self isolation before the little witch had wormed her way back into the red head's life. Normalcy was restored quickly and the two women spent most days together, talking and eating, training and driving but never discussing the tense undercurrent between them.   
  
Natasha, couldn't admit it to herself but the Sokovian was constantly on her mind; the way her body felt pressed against her own on the mats, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at her, the way her musky perfume set a deep burning desire alight in her veins.   
  
Natasha lied for a living and lying to herself was no different; all of her feelings were pushed into the far corner of her mind never to be examined.   
  
Vision entered the kitchen and observed Natasha quietly.   
  
"It is customary to give someone a cake on their birthday" Vision stated plainly.   
  
Natasha looked up and laughed.   
  
"That is correct. Do me a favour? Keep the little witch out of the kitchen for the next hour until this is done please"   
  
"Of course, we were just about to leave for the day anyway." Vision replied.   
  
"Oh, doing anything special?" Natasha feigned indifference but was genuinely curious about where the android was taking the girl.   
  
"Wanda wanted to do something special to commemorate her 21st birthday and requested I accompany her. Although what it is, I do not know."   
  
"Well, have a great time whatever you're doing" Natasha said, feeling her stomach twist uncomfortably.   
  
Natasha added the finishing touches to the cake, feeling quite satisfied at how it turned out, and placed it in the fridge to chill.   
  
The day went by quickly and was punctuated by the arrival of multiple avengers and colleagues; Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Thor had all turned up, along with Ant man and young Peter Parker.   
  
Natasha was lounging in the living room with the rest of the group when she heard the others greet Wanda and Vision. She didn't bother to raise her eyes from her magazine and waved a lazy hand in greeting.   
  
Wanda hurried over to Pepper, embracing her affectionately and saying a quick hello to Tony. Peter gave Wanda a big smile and continued talking to Sam about his new flight patterns. Natasha watched as Clint ruffled Wanda's hair and Thor wrapped a strong arm around her. It was definitely safe to say that Wanda was now part of the family. The group had collectively taken her under their wing, making extra effort to ensure she felt safe and welcomed.   
  
"Enjoyed your day out kid?" Tony asked loudly.   
  
"Yes, it was nice thank you" She said with warmth in her voice. Tony and Wanda had managed to resolve their issues and now spent quite a lot of time together, the older man treating Wanda as a surrogate daughter almost.   
  
"Care to divulge where you went?"   
  
"Not particularly, no" Wanda replied, blushing slightly as the group watched the exchange with interest.   
  
"Why is everyone here?" Wanda asked, quickly changing the subject.   
  
"Ahhh, well that is what I wanted to talk to you about" Tony began.   
  
"I'm throwing you a party, tomorrow night. I appreciate its going to be a tough day, but its happening. It will be good for you."   
  
Tony's tone implied he had already made the decision without Wanda's input.   
  
The Sokovian remained silent.   
  
"We are your family now, and we can never replace what you've lost, but we love you" Tony said gently, in a rare moment of honest emotion.   
  
Wanda's eyes filled with tears and she spontaneously hugged Tony, whispering a thank you in his ear.   
  
The room buzzed with conversation and Wanda moved away from the limelight, opting to perch on the edge of the chair Natasha was currently occupying.   
  
"Hi" The brunette greeted quietly.   
  
"Hi yourself. Did you have a nice day?" Natasha inquired, a slight edge to her voice.   
  
"It was... interesting"   
  
Natasha continued pretending to read about the latest fashion trends, unwilling to ask where the girl had been with the android.   
  
"I, erm, went to get a tattoo" Wanda whispered.   
  
"What?!" Natasha's eyes widened. Of all the activities she had envisioned the pair doing, getting a tattoo was not one of them.   
  
"Wait, did Vision get one too?"   
  
"Of course not, don't be silly" Wanda giggled.   
  
"I needed to do something to remember my first birthday without him Nat."   
  
"Show me little witch"   
  
Wanda turned her body so her left hand side could only be seen by Natasha. She lifted up her t-shirt and revealed lines of script on her ribs, just below her bra. She pulled back the Clingfilm protecting the wound so Natasha could see the words clearly.   
  
_"I will look for you_  
 _In every lifetime,_  
 _Until we finally stay"_  
  
Natasha felt the air leave her lungs and her eyes turn glassy as she absorbed the words. Her heart shattered for the brave, strong woman sitting next to her. She couldn't find the right words to explain the depth of emotion washing over her, so instead pulled Wanda onto the chair and wrapped an arm around her.   
  
"He would be so proud of you Sweetheart" Natasha whispered into her ear, feeling Wanda's hand grip her own tightly.   
  
They sat in the chair together, in comfortable silence, watching the antics of the other team members.   
  
"So, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"   
  
"What?" Wanda looked perplexed.   
  
"Its your birthday, what do you want for breakfast?" Natasha repeated exasperatedly.   
  
"Oh! Erm... Waffles?" Wanda asked shyly, looking up at Natasha with hope in her eyes.   
  
"Waffles it is"   
  
"Nat?" Natasha turned to face Wanda, knowing that she usually called her "Nat" when she was emotional or about to ask something delicate.   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"Will you do something for me please?"   
  
"That very much depends on what it is little witch"   
  
"Will you... Will you come with me tomorrow? To see Pietro?"   
  
"Of course I will" she replied, her green eyes soft.   
  
"It just feels so wrong without him you know? I'm surrounded by people but I feel so lonely all the time"   
  
Natasha nodded, letting Wanda's words wash over her.   
  
"If he was here he would be causing chaos. Speeding around the compound, playing pranks on Steve and Clint. They would have loved him." She said wistfully.   
  
"You’re right little witch. They would have loved him as they love you."   
  
  
Natasha knocked on Wanda's door at 7am, hoping the girl was awake. When she heard no reply she slowly opened the door, spotting Wanda sat morosely on the edge of her bed, her eyes puffy and her cheeks tear stained.   
  
"Its the first birthday I've had without him waking me up." She said without emotion, not looking at Natasha.   
  
"I can't imagine how tough this is, so I won't pretend to" Natasha sat next to her on the bed, gathering the Sokovian up in her arms.   
  
"It is bizarre, being born with someone but dying apart." Wanda mused.   
  
  
  
Natasha was apprehensive on the drive to Pietro's grave, she knew Wanda had not visited before and had no input in the stone. She was hoping Tony had arranged the boy's place of rest with some thought and consideration.   
  
She turned the engine off and followed Wanda up the hill to where he lay. It was peaceful here; large oak trees lined the fence, birds chirped and squirrels played happily, colourful flowers rested at the side of grave stones.   
  
She watched Wanda take a deep breath and approach her Brother's stone, staying back and giving her some space.   
  
Wanda turned to face the red head and held her hand out.   
  
"I need you Nat. I can't do this alone" she pleaded.   
  
"You're not alone" Natasha said, taking her hand and following Wanda.   
  
"Pietro Maximoff  
Twin. Hero. Avenger.   
  
I lived life at the speed of sound,   
But now I will sleep in peace   
until you come to me"   
  
Natasha allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks, knowing that Wanda deserved her true unguarded self in this moment.   
  
Wanda looked older than her years as she stood beside the grave, wearing knee high brown boots and a long camel coloured coat, despite it being June.   
  
"Happy Birthday Pietro" She said to the ground, allowing her Sokovian tune to seep into the words.   
  
She plucked a blade of grass wordlessly and flexed her fingers, the deep red of her magic a stark contrast to the pale blue of the sky. The wisps of scarlet enveloped the grass as Wanda's graceful hands manipulated the power and a bouquet of white lilies appeared in its place.   
  
"I'm ready to leave now" Wanda stated, taking a deep breath and turning towards Nat.   
  
"Of course moya dorogaya" She responded warmly, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder and leading her gently back to the car.   
  
  
They pulled back up at the house after completing the drive back in silence.   
  
"Are you ready for this little witch?"   
  
"Ready for what? Waffles?" Wanda asked, puzzled.   
  
"I think you'll get more than waffles" Natasha responded, laughing.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Lets go see shall we?"   
  
They walked into the kitchen together, Natasha manoeuvring Wanda in front of her as the boys burst out into song.   
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Wanda! Happy Birthday to you!" They erupted into cheers and whoops. Balloons and banners were plastered to every wall and confetti was sprinkled on the island.   
  
Natasha stood close to Wanda, making sure she didn't get overwhelmed but was heartened to see a genuine smile grace the girl's face.   
  
"So, waffles?" She asked as Wanda nodded, swept up by the boys congratulating her individually.   
  
  
"Food's up" she announced, batting off the boys and ensuring Wanda got first pick.   
  
"Thank you"   
  
"You’re most welcome, Birthday Girl" she murmured, winking at her.   
  
"Right! Time for presents!" Tony exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas.   
  
"Presents?" Wanda asked Natasha as multiple packages were thrust into her arms.   
  
"Presents" Natasha confirmed, smiling.   
  
Wanda had never received so many presents in her life. Steve had given her a book on Sokovian History, Vision gifted her a rare, antique book on the origins of magic, Thor had presented her with a beautiful Asgardian plant and Pepper had showered her with clothes and perfumes.   
  
Clint and Laura had managed to design a beautiful, delicate necklace for her; silver and engraved.   
  
"Clint this is breath-taking, thank you" she breathed, reading the words inscribed:   
  
"You cannot lose someone completely if half of them lives on in you."   
  
"Thank you everyone. I am overwhelmed by your thoughtfulness" Wanda said, emotional.   
  
"Steady on sport, we're not done yet. You haven't opened my present" Tony grinned.   
  
Tony handed Wanda a small, delicately wrapped box. Wanda's tongue poked from the corner of her mouth as she untied the ribbon and everyone else looked on in curiosity.   
  
"Now, I don't usually do grand gestures, but I figured a 21st birthday warrants something flashy" The billionaire explained as Pepper rolled her eyes.   
  
Wanda pulled out a small black key and looked at Tony expectantly.   
  
"Erm... Thanks?" She said, clearly wondering if this was an American tradition she didn't understand.   
  
"Come outside Kiddo"   
  
The whole group lead Wanda outside and Natasha watched as she finally laid her eyes on the sleek Audi R8 in front them. The car was brand new, sporty, sexy and, of course, in a deep red. The bonnet sported a large white bow and the interior was smooth black leather.   
  
"Tony?" Wanda asked, still confused.   
  
"Happy Birthday Maximoff. Its all yours kid, hop in"   
  
Wanda was lost for words.   
  
"I don't understand?"   
  
"You're learning to drive and you need a car. So here we are" Tony stated, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to gift someone an 150k car.   
  
"I can't accept this. Its too much" She stammered.   
  
"You don't have a choice Maximoff, its too late"   
  
"I- Thank you Tony, this is incredibly generous of you. Its beautiful" She said, giving both Tony and Pepper a hug.   
  
Wanda turned and eyed Natasha expectantly.   
  
"Oh no little witch, i won't be getting in that death trap with you"   
  
"Hey! That’s a very safe car!" Tony argued.   
  
"Not when Maximoff is driving" she joked.   
  
Suddenly Sam sprinted out of the compound and nodded suspiciously to Natasha before shouting Happy Birthday to Wanda and disappearing back inside.   
  
"We'll take it for a spin later, I promise. But first, you need to have my present" Natasha said excitedly.   
  
"Natasha you have done enough for me, you know I don't expect anything more" Wanda croaked out.   
  
"Hush, I wanted to. Now come on" Natasha said firmly.   
  
They walked back through the hallway into the kitchen where Sam was waiting with a medium sized box in his hands. He passed it to Natasha.   
  
"Happy Birthday Wanda" She breathed, giving her the box.   
  
Wanda examined the box and carefully moved the black, silk ribbon to read the gift tag.   
  
"Something to keep you warm at night- N"   
  
Curiously, Wanda lifted the lid off and peered into the box. Peering back at her with bright, green eyes and a grey fluffy coat, was a tiny kitten.   
  
Natasha watched as Wanda’s face split into a huge grin and she gently lifted the kitten from the box, cradling him in her arms.   
  
Wanda glanced at the tag on his tiny collar as he purred and wiggled in her arms.   
  
"Luka" she whispered to him, placing a loving kiss on his head.   
  
When Wanda finally met Natasha's eyes, the smile she gave her took the redheads breath away.   
  
"Nat. I don't know what to say. He's perfect"   
  
Natasha shrugged modestly, still smiling at the adorable scene in front of her.   
  
"I thought he might help. Besides, you mentioned you always wanted a cat"   
  
"You remembered something as trivial as that?"   
  
She shrugged, again.   
  
"I remember everything"   
  
"I love him already" Wanda said dreamily as Luka batted her hair with a tiny white paw.   
  
"His eyes are like yours" Wanda observed, looking up at Natasha.   
  
"I'm not sure that's a compliment really, being compared to a cat" Natasha frowned.   
  
"He has beautiful eyes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined that Wanda's birthday would take place over one chapter, however it was too long so will be split into two. The second part will be the party. This chapter is full of fluff and a little sadness. I know you're all waiting for Natasha to admit her feelings, but don't worry we will get there! The next chapter will have a little angst but hopefully will be enjoyable. 
> 
> I am still loving all of your comments, thank you so much!


End file.
